


like a bridge over troubled water

by Rine



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Storms, mitch is anxious a bit, three way cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rine/pseuds/Rine
Summary: @sup3rkevins accidentally prompted:"OMFG so. scott is away in texas and mitch is all by himself and he wants cuddles n coffee, so he calls kevin and he comes over and makes him all :D and then scott comes home early and tHEY ALL CUDDLE FUC"naturally i had to write this, with bonus inclusion of storm-phobia and The Hobbit





	like a bridge over troubled water

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm an extremely rusty writer who wasn't that good in the first place but I really wanted to write this, so I tried my best  
> also i'm sure that there havent been any storms where superfruit live lately but play along
> 
> alternate title: thunder buddy
> 
> this is also on wattpad as much as i hate that site! https://www.wattpad.com/story/124613156-like-a-bridge-over-troubled-water

It’s usually sunny in California - that’s one of the reasons Mitch likes it so much. The weather is usually warm and it doesn’t rain a lot. That fact, in combination with a few other factors that mostly involve Scott and music, equate to Mitch drastically preferring being in California to being in Texas.

Today, California lacks both Scott and sunshine.

Mitch has been making dumb text jokes to Scott all day about how Scott must be the sun because he’s gone and so is the nice weather, but honestly, he’s getting kind of antsy. The fans like to joke that Scott is the reason they can never live apart, but Mitch is just as co-dependent, if not more. He hates being away from Scott for too long - it’s been two days and everything feels off. The air has taken on a thick, heavy humidity that makes him sweat even though it’s kind of cold, and causes his hair to go all wavy.  
He checks the weather forecast absently, and his chest drops as he reads about the storm coming in.

Logically, Mitch knows he’s in no danger. It’s a storm, not a hurricane like the ones devastating the US recently. But his anxiety isn’t logical or rational, and throughout his life there’s been few things that make him more anxious than storms.

Mitch hurries to the window and looks outside – fat black clouds are creeping over the horizon and dropping the temperature with every inch they advance. He feels somewhat like a mouse that’s slowly being trapped under a bowl. It’s claustrophobic and inescapable, and he starts chewing his finger nervously. He almost jumps out of his skin when his phone buzzes, extra loud where it’s resting on the table.

 **From: Scotty <3 Received 19:32**  
whats goin on baby boyy, u haven’t answered me!! My heart is breakin ☹ 

****

**To: Scotty <3 Sent 19:33  
** sorry b  
storm coming soon, im distracted 

Scott’s going to know something’s up the second he reads the text but Mitch’s anxiety is growing by the minute and as much as he was going to have a quiet evening tonight, he really doesn’t want to be alone anymore. He doesn’t want to need anyone, but he’s kind of desperate tonight, and it’s all worse without Scott. He taps out a text to Austin, then Beau, then Kirstie, and receives three messages explaining reasons why they’re busy.  
Mitch definitely isn’t going to cry. His eyes are burning a little bit, though. Must be his contacts, he rationalises, and heads into his room. He switches them out for the glasses he barely wears, then switches his hoodie for a big sweater Scott left in his room. It’s oversized on Scott so it’s huge on Mitch, but it smells like Scott’s cologne and natural scent and it helps slightly ease the knots that his stomach is tying itself into.  


Mitch heads back into out to turn on some music, hoping to distract himself a bit, but his eye catches on one of their album plaques and before he can really think it through, he’s texting. 

**To: Kevo! Sent 19:40**  
kevin theres a storm and scotty’s in texas and I need u 

He hits send before he can doubt himself and waits. Surprisingly, a response comes right away. 

**From: Kevo! Received 19:40**  
on my way brother B) 

*******

Kevin loves storms. Something about them relaxes him – whether it’s the darkness of the clouds, the smell of lightning building in the air, or the repetitive thrum of rain against the windows, he isn’t sure. He’s taking a break from being busy, for once, cello resting on its stand and mixing equipment turned off. His phone is set to vibrate only and he’s all set up on the sofa with a cup of tea and a book. The rain has barely started yet but the clouds have dimmed the light and Kevin’s got a cosy atmosphere going with one lamp and a classical radio station turned low in the background. 

He’s midway through the first chapter when his phone buzzes with a text. Despite the intention to read his book and do nothing else, his automatic response is to check the phone, so he turns it over and reads the message. 

**From: Mitch Grassi Received 19:40**  
Kevin theres a storm and scotty’s in texas and I need u 

Something about the text gives him a weird feeling and suddenly he remembers the time he was on the tour bus with Pentatonix, somewhere in the middle of Europe, and a storm had hit. Avi shared his passion for storms, always marvelling at nature, and Kirstie was asleep and could probably sleep through a tornado. But Mitch had been so scared – Kevin had only seen him that anxious a few times, and it looked like he was building up to a panic attack. Scott had noticed immediately and ushered Mitch into a bunk, and Mitch had buried his face in Scott’s chest. They cuddled until Mitch fell asleep. Scott had held him close and didn’t move until the storm had passed. 

Before he knows it, he’s texted back and is throwing a coat on and grabbing his keys and wallet. Kevin stops for a second just before gets in the car – he considers texting Scott but he doesn’t need to ask for advice to know what Scott would do. He searches Google for the nearest Starbucks and starts the engine. 

*******

Not ten minutes later Mitch is startled out of his twitter-scrolling by a knock on the door. He opens it to find Kevin, looking slightly damp from the rain that’s increased in the last few minutes, holding two Starbucks cups and a book. He’s wearing a white knitted sweater and smiling at him. 

“Oh, thank god,” Mitch sighs, and pulls Kevin into a hug. Maybe he needs a little more chill but he’s a bit desperate at the moment. He’s broad and solid and hugging him is somewhat grounding. Kevin doesn’t mind, he just wraps the arm not holding coffee around Mitch’s shoulders. He looks tiny – he’s wearing a truly gigantic jumper that definitely belongs to Scott and his lip looks chewed almost to the point of bleeding. Kevin’s suddenly gladder that he decided to come over. 

“You alright, man?” Kevin asks warmly. Mitch makes a head movement that isn’t quite a nod, and pulls away. 

“Is that coffee?” he asks, and Kevin has to laugh. 

“You have a one track mind, my friend.” 

“Mmm, that’s what all the boys say,” Mitch quips, making him laugh even harder. “Which is mine?” 

“This one,” he says, walking over to the coffee table and placing a warm cup down. “It’s decaf. I didn’t wanna get your normal order because caffeine is a stimulant and can make stress and anxiety worse.”  
Mitch finally meets his eye and gives him a soft smile. 

“Thanks, Kevo. That’s really thoughtful of you,” he says, and takes a sip. The warmth of the coffee in his hands and his stomach goes a little way to relaxing him, and he sits down, patting the spot on the couch next to him. Kevin grabs a blanket and the tea he ordered for himself, then drops an arm around him, pulling Mitch into his side. His muscles are tense and he looks up, confused. 

“Hey, you sent me an SOS. All I did was turn up. I was like, _what would Scott do in this situation?_ and I remembered that night on the bus in Europe when you were freaking out. I’m providing coffee and cuddles,” Kevin explains with an easy smile on his face. Mitch relaxes into his side a little, but immediately there’s a bright flash of lightning and a loud rumble of thunder. Kevin thought the rain was loud in his car, but that was nothing compared to the sound of it blowing into the glass of the balcony door in here. Mitch hides his face in Kevin’s shoulder, before pulling away, embarrassed. 

“You don’t need to move away, Mitch,” Kevin says, his voice soothing. 

“I know, it’s just -“ he doesn’t finish, not really sure what to say. Kevin just pats his side where his hand is resting. Kevin is aware that he’s a grown man, but Mitch feels so small next to him and it’s raising some kind of protective instinct in him. The rain gets louder and Mitch grimaces. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, man. You can’t help what you’re scared of,” Kevin tries to reassure him. “I’m scared to hell of spiders, you remember that day in Australia when that huge spider got on the bus?” Mitch laughs, but it’s not particularly cheery. 

“Yeah, but you don’t act like some child and need to call your bandmate or your b- Scott. Your Scott.” Mitch sighs. Kevin wonders briefly what he was going to say. 

“It’s not childish, Mitch. It isn’t your fault. And anyway, maybe I was in the mood for some Mitch cuddlin’, how would you know?” he says. Mitch chuckles. “I was just reading, don’t worry. I find storms relaxing.” he confesses. Mitch hums and turns deeper into Kevin’s side. Kevin is warm and broad and smells clean and masculine. He’s not Scott but he’s almost the right size and shape, and the steady rise and fall of his chest is calming. Another thunderclap rolls through the air, and Mitch’s hand tightens on the blanket but he doesn’t startle as hard this time. Kevin just keeps rubbing his shoulder. 

“What were you reading?” he murmurs. Kevin picks up the book from where it was discarded on the sofa arm. 

“The Hobbit. I’ve read it so many times but it’s one I always come back to, y’know?” 

“Oh, I’ve never read that one. Is it good?” 

“Yeah, it’s really good! I can read it out loud, if you like,” Kevin offers. Mitch bites his lip, but nods. 

“Yeah, okay,” he says. The two rearrange their position, and Kevin starts reading. 

*******

Scott isn’t due home until noon tomorrow at the earliest, but the airline offered him an earlier flight and he took it in an instant. He’s been feeling uneasy being so far away from Mitch, mainly because of the storm, but also because he’s never away from Mitch. The flight was awfully turbulent because of the weather, but now that the motion sickness has subsided, Scott’s just happy to be home. It’s half an hour til midnight when he finally gets home, rain-soaked and weighed down by luggage, but there’s a light on in the living room. Scott fumbles the door key a few times in his rain-slick fingers, but he eventually gets it open and kicks his suitcase through the door, leaving it in a puddle on the floor. He can sort it out later. 

“Mitchy!” he shouts. He walks through to the living room and is instantly stopped in his tracks by the unexpected sight of Kevin Olusola on his sofa, cuddled up to Mitch, holding a book that they seem to be taking in turns reading from. Mitch turns around and instantly breaks into a huge grin. 

“Scotty!” he cries, quickly detangling himself from the blanket he’s sharing with Kevin, and runs over to him. Scott’s breath is knocked out of him by the tenor crashing into his chest, but he quickly recovers and lifts Mitch by the waist. He’s so tiny in Scott’s arms and feels almost breakable, but he’s squeezing Scott almost as hard himself. “You’re soaked! I thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow?” he questions. Scott smiles. 

“I know. I thought so too, but they offered me an earlier flight and I wanted to get back to you. I was worrying,” he admitted. “You didn’t reply to my texts after you told me about the storm.” 

Mitch looks a little ashamed. “I’m sorry, baby. Kevin came over to calm me down. He brought me coffee.” 

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you weren’t alone,” Scott says. He presses a kiss to his cheek and they finally break their hug. Scott takes a second to just take Mitch in - the fact that he's wearing Scott's sweater makes his heart ache, and the rare appearance of his glasses is doing funny things to Scott's stomach. Scott can't hep himself; he hugs him again, and kisses the top of his head. Mitch just sighs fondly. 

“Can we sit back down, now? This book is getting really good,” he says. 

“Anything you want,” Scott says immediately. Normally Mitch would roll his eyes or call him gay or something, but right now he just grabs Scott’s wrist and pulls him towards the sofa. The blond has enough time to get his wet jacket and shoes off before Mitch forces him to sit, and rearranges himself to be in the middle of Scott and Kevin on the sofa. Kevin just watches as all of this happens and allows Mitch to tug his limbs into place. 

“Cuddle me, boys,” he commands. Scott giggles, the sound muffled where he’s buried his face in the crook of Mitch’s neck, and complies. Kevin ruffles his hair playfully (earning a gentle smack in return) and moves his long arm around so that he’s touching both Scott and Mitch. 

“It’s your turn to read,” Kevin informs Mitch, who plucks the book from his grasp, puts the dust jacket flap in between the pages, and closes the book. 

“Nope, it’s cuddle time,” Mitch declares. All of his tension melts away completely as he settles himself between his two boys and hums happily. If Mitch was relaxed once he got comfortable being so close to Kevin, he’s almost a puddle now that Scott is back. Scott himself seems nearly completely unaware of Kevin’s presence - he’s gazing down at Mitch with such a fond expression that Kevin feels like he’s intruding on something, but Scott probably doesn't even know he’s doing it. Mitch starts to run his hand through wet blonde strands and Kevin feels like a bit of a third wheel. He’s just thinking he should go home when Scott grabs a blanket and throws it over the three of them, enveloping them in warmth. 

“Stay, Kevin,” he says, and it isn’t a suggestion but his tone is warm as it always is. 

“Yeah, you can’t go,” Mitch says. He sounds a lot more awake than he looks. “I’m so thankful to you right now. I would’ve been a mess by now if you hadn’t come,” he confesses.  
Kevin doesn’t need to be told twice. 

“Y’all wanna put on a movie?” Scott asks, and receives twin smiles in return. Five minutes later, as the start of District 9 is playing, Kevin and Scott both feel thin, ringed fingers slipping in between their own. They look down at Mitch, who smiles up at them; he’s holding Kevin’s hand in his left and Scott’s in his right, his tattooed hands utterly dwarfed by his bandmates’. He presses a kiss first to Scott’s thumb, and then Kevin’s, before turning his attention back to the screen. 

Scott and Kevin share a secret smile and do the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that wasn't too bad, ahhh. my twitter is @sohurryup!
> 
> also the reasons i chose The Hobbit for the book and District 9 for the film is because they were literally the first ones i thought of. they listen to simon and garfunkel after the film and all fall asleep on mitch's bed.


End file.
